


Star Children

by SamTheFanGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anna (my OC) lives with Keith and Lance, F/F, F/M, Galra!Keith, Hunk and Shay have a kid, I just want to write preggy Klance for quiznaks sake, Lance's family adopted Anna, M/M, Matt Holt is gay, Matt and Daniel are married, Mpreg, Multi, Pidge and Anna are in college, Pidge is asexual and homoromantic, Pidge is like 20-21, Pidge lives with Matt and his husband, Pregnancy, Shiro and Allura are married, Shiro and Keith are adoptive brothers, So are Hunk and Shay, Space Uncle Coran - Freeform, Takes place seven years after defeating Zarkon, There is not enough pregnant fics for Klance and I find it quite sad., Transgirl Pidge, galras are an intersex species, her name is Jamie, same goes for alteans, so is pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheFanGirl/pseuds/SamTheFanGirl
Summary: I'm gonna keep this short.Lance has been thinking of proposing to Keith. Keith has been thinking of having children forever. Allura and Shiro are thinking of starting a family as well.





	1. Look At The Time

"Wow, I can't believe it's been so long since then.", said Shiro. It was seven years ago, on that day, Zarkon was defeated, and the universe was saved. Pidge found her father and brother, Coran, Allura, and Shay went back to Earth with Team Voltron, and the rest was history. The universes heroes had decided to throw a small get together at Matt and Pidge's apartment. "I'm greatful to say my sister kicked alien ass.", said Matt, smiling at Pidge. "It's also been seven years since these two made out in a Galra ship.", Coran joked, pointing at Lance and Keith.

The two had been had been dating since the day they defeated Zarkon, and they've been together since that day. Everyone wooed and cheered as Lance pulled Keith in for a short and soft kiss. Shay and Keith shared a high five. "Happy anniversary, hon.", Keith whispered, his forehead against Lance's. "Te amo.", Lance whispered to his adorable boyfriend. "Nado salangha.", Keith whispered back to his endearing lover. The two shared one last peck on the lips and giggled softly.

"Why don't you cuddle with me like that, Allura?", Shiro joked, hugging his wife. Allura chuckled with glee as Shiro rubbed his head gently against the back of her shoulder. It had been two months since the two had gotten married. The two grown ups had been dating for almost as long as Lance and Keith had, and decided to tie the knot.

"I'm glad we're here together.", Anna said, holding Pidge's hand. "You know what?", Pidge said, raising her glass of water, "A toast. To seven whole years of togetherness. Cause we're a family, and we always stick together." "Cheers!" Everyone tapped their drinks together and cheered.

Pidge and Anna had been dating for two years, after Matt's boyfriend, now spouse, Daniel, found her on the top off a building, trying to kill herself. Lance's family decided to take the poor girl in after hearing about her terrible parents. Anna always cared about her family, her small, somewhat disfunctional, family.

Four hours later, and Matt, Allura, and Shiro are all drunk as hell. "Alright. We're gonna drive back home.", Shay said. "Anyone need a ride?", Hunk asked. "I think we're good.", Daniel said. "Coran, Shiro, and Allura live two doors down from here anyway, so I can help Coran drag those two back to their place real quick.", Pidge said. "That would be helpful, thank you Pidge.", Coran replied. "It is late, we should get home, right Anna?", Keith asked. "Right.", Anna answered.

"I'll see you later, babe.", Pidge said to Anna. Anna stood on her tip-toes and kissed Pidge on the cheek. "Bye, Sweetheart.", Anna said, smiling.

By the time the three made it to their house, Anna was sound asleep. Lance laid the girl on her bed to let her rest.

Keith was washing some dishes in the kitchen. Lance walked up behind him, and snaked his arms around Keith's waist. "You're beautiful, mi corazón.", he whispered in Keith's ear. "You're not being fair, Lance.", Keith complained, giggling as Lance peppered kisses on his collarbone. Lance backed his head away from Keith's neck and grabbed his hands. "Keith, theirs something I've been meaning to ask you for a while.", Lance said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Wha- what?", Keith worriedly asked. Lance got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box. Keith suddenly gasped. "Okay, before this goes any further, I have to come out clean, and say I did not make any of that food last Thanksgiving.", he confessed. "I know. And I don't care.", Lance said. He opened the small box to reveal a ring.

" **Keith, will you marry me?** ", Lance asked.

It took a second for Keith to process what was happening, but he smiled at his lover, with tears in his eyes, and said, " **Yes.**  Yes I will marry you!"

"Why are you crying?", Lance asked, now standing, cupping Keith's face with his left hand.

_"I-I love y-you so frickin' m-much.", Keith said through tears._

_"I love you too.", Lance said, pulling Keith in for a passionate kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are translations in here, however, if they are incorrect, please tell me and send the correct ones in the comments. Thanks, guys!!
> 
> Spanish Translations  
> Mi corazón = My heart  
> Te amo = I love you
> 
> Korean Translations  
> Nado salangha = I love you too
> 
> Also, I may have made a reference to Shake It Up. I swear to Christ I loved that show.


	2. Little Ones

Keith ran out of bed, to the bathroom, to throw up. Lance was at work, and Anna was the only other person home. "Keith? Oh, god! Keith!", the girl yelled, running into the bathroom. The girl tied Keith's hair back and wiped Keith's mouth when he finished vomiting. "Keith, are you okay?", Anna asked. "Yes, of course I'm okay, I just threw up in the toilet for no fucking reason!", Keith said sarcastically. He realized what he said and wanted to take it back. "Aye, aye aye, **the language**.", Anna said, with a stern face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just--", Keith said in tears. "Hey, it's okay.", Anna said, drying Keith's tears. "Here, let's get you back to bed, I'll call Lance to schedule a doctor's appointment." "Thank you.", Keith said, smiling. Keith laid back on the bed, with a cup of water on his nightstand, and a bucket next to his bed in case he needed to throw up again.

Then his phone rang. He picked it up to see Allura was calling him. "Hello?", Keith answered. "Hello, Keith, um, can I ask you something personal?", Allura asked into the phone. "Sure, what is it?", Keith answered supportively. "How would you feel if I said Shiro and I were going to have children?", Allura asked. Keith sat up and gasped. "Allura are you--" "No, I'm not. It's just, I always wanted to raise a family one day, but I don't know how Shiro would feel about it.", Allura answered.

"Allura, you'd be a great mother.", Keith said. "Shiro has always wanted kids. And I understand, I've been thinking about having kids with Lance.", Keith replied. "Really?", Allura asked. "I see couples walking down the street with their kids, and it makes me wish I had a little one running around the house too.", Keith replied. "I feel that way too.", Allura said, smiling. "I'm just so worried about having kids, if it doesn't work out, or if the child isn't happy." "Yeah, I feel that way too.", Keith replied. "But I know you'd make them happy, they would be proud to call you their mom." Allura was almost in tears. "Thank you Keith. You and Lance would be wonderful parents." "Thanks Allura.", Keith replied. "I should get going, I'll call you later.", Allura said. "Alright. I'll talk to you later.", Keith replied, before hanging up.

Keith laid back down to see his skin was turning purple. He had not noticed he turned into his Galra form. Placing his hand on his stomach, he could feel something beating in that particular area. 'Is something wrong, or is this just a Galra thing?'

~Sometime later~

Lance walked into his house to see Anna running from the kitchen to his and Keith's room, with paper towels, back and forth. "What the hell went on in here while I was at work?", Lance asked. He could hear a mix of coughing and sniffling coming from his bedroom. He ran to the bathroom to find Keith hunched over the toilet, vomiting and sobbing. "Keith!!", Lance yelled, running toward his fiancée in this state of emotions. He wiped the shorter male's mouth and carried him to their bed.

Keith was a sobbing mess on the bed. Seeing him like this made Lance worry. "Lance, I-I'm disgusting aren't I?", Keith said through tears. "Keith, don't say that.", Lance said, taking Keith's hand. "It's tr-true!", Keith cried. "Keith, you're beautiful.", Lance said to his fiancée.

-A few weeks later-

Keith looked down at his stomach. 'It couldn't possibly happen, could it?' For the past few days, he had been experiencing stomach cramps, vomiting and nausea, mood swings, hunger pangs, and queasiness. 'I can't reproduce and carry a baby in my abdomen. I don't have a womb, right?' Lance and Anna caught on to this quickly. Lance didn't doubt Keith could conceive a child. Some galras can reproduce and bear children regardless of gender. Everyone on team Voltron is aware of this. Anna and Daniel know about this.

Anna ran to the CVS near the house to purchase a pregnancy test. The man at the cash register gasped and said, "Are you okay?" "Oh, these are for my older brother's fiancée.", she explained. The man relaxed and scanned the box. "Tell those love birds I said good luck.", he said sincerely as he handed them back to Anna. "Will do!", Anna replied. She stuffed the box deep inside her purse, in case she spotted anyone on the street that she knew from school, and ran back home.

Anna dropped off the box of pregnancy tests for Keith. She was going to Pidge's apartment for the rest of her Friday evening. "Good luck, Keith.", Anna said sincerely before she left. "Call me if there's an emergency." "Thanks. Drive safely!", Keith yelled before Anna got in Pidge's car when she came to pick her girlfriend up.

Keith got a text from Lance in the bathroom. 'Keith, I'm leaving work in a few minutes. If you're going to do a test, do it. Just remember, I love you with every bit of my heart, and I would never do anything to hurt you or our children on purpose. Please, let me know what the result is when I get home.'

With that, Keith took a deep breath, opened the box, and took one test. A few minutes later, he gasped when he looked at the stick.

There were two parallel lines.


	3. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapters actually pretty short, but it's probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written, I promise. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you don't get confused, everyone besides Shiro, Allura, Lance, and Keith are at Daniel and Matt's apartment.
> 
> Carter-Holt is the surname of Daniel and Matt.
> 
> Also Anna's legal last name is Parker.

Allura paced the floor of her apartment. Shiro was at work, and Coran was at the Carter-Holt residence. The former princess had wanted to raise a family for as long as she could remember. But telling her husband about this was scary for her. 'Do I tell him, or do I not tell him?' Then, she remembered her encouraging conversation with Keith from a few weeks ago. The woman smiled, and said, "I'll tell him!" Shiro walked through the door a few minutes later. "Shiro! Thank god you're home.", Allura said as he walked in. "What's the occasion?", Shiro asked when his wife hugged him. "There's something I want to tell you.", Allura said. "What is it, princess?", Shiro asked.

Allura took a deep breath before she said it. "I want to have children.", Allura said. Shiro looked at his wife for a moment. He always wanted children. Hearing the same thing he'd been wanting to say for the past two months, coming out of Allura's mouth, made him the happiest man in their apartment complex. It meant the world to him that his wife wanted to start a family as well. He smiled at his wife, took her hands into his own, and said, "I want kids too." They smiled and kissed softly.

There was a little get together next door to the Shirogane residence. "I wonder what those love birds are doing next door.", Coran said, sitting in the Carter-Holt residence. "Probably making out.", Shay suggested, making everyone in the room laugh contently, receiving a high-five from Matt. Pidge sat down next to her girlfriend and smiled. "Are you doin' okay?", she asked, handing Anna a cup of water. "I'm fine. Just, thinking about my brother and soon-to-be brother in law.", Anna replied to her girlfriend, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Lance walked into his house to see that Keith was holding something in his hand. Keith looked at his fiancé endearingly, held the positive test in his hand and said, "I'm pregnant." Lance clapped his hand over his mouth for a moment before he uncovered his mouth to reveal his smile. "Are you serious?", he asked. "Pretty positive.", Keith replied, showing his fiancé the pregnancy test. Lance grabbed Keith by the waist ever so gently, and kissed him. "I love you. Both of you.", Lance said when he pulled away from Kieth. "I love you too.", Kieth replied, holding Lance's neck fondly. They were going to have a baby.

Life was good.


	4. 2 Months In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I SWEAR, I'm gonna write STRICTLY about Coran, Hunk, Shay, Pidge, Anna, Matt, and Daniel, in one chapter, eventually. Next chapter should be purely about Shiro and Allura, I promise.

"Lance, for the sake of all things holy, we are not naming our child Lance Jr.", Keith insisted on the other side of the couch. "I know, I know, I'm sorry!", Lance said with a chuckle. Keith couldn't help but crack a smile and a small giggle.

It had been two months since they found out Keith was pregnant, and nothing could have made them happier.

"So, what are we gonna name the little squirt?", Lance asked. Keith thought for a moment before answering. "Maybe if we have a boy, we could name him Takashi. And for a girl, Lilly.", Keith replied. "I was thinking of the names Ben and Kimberly.", Lance said. "Kimberly. That's a beautiful name.", Keith said, smiling at his fiancé. After a few minutes, they finally settled on their child's name choices. "Takashi and Kimberly it is."

Keith looked at his engagement ring for a moment. Lance noticed and took his hand in his. "Thinking about the wedding?", Lance asked. "Yeah.", Keith replied. "Do you wanna tie the knot at the courthouse?", Lance asked. "No, your mom would be so let down if she heard we ditched the original plan. She and your entire family are practically planning the entire ceremony.", Keith replied. "Makes sense. She gets really serious with weddings and all that.", Lance said with a slight chuckle.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about", Keith gestured to the barely visible bump in his abdomen, "The baby?" "Yeah. She said she's really happy about it.", Lance replied, smiling.

He then snaked his arms around Keith's waist to pull him into a gentle but firm hug. Keith wrapped his arms around Lances neck. They both leaned in to share a soft and passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Lance looked at his fiancée and said, "I love the both of you." "We love you too.", Keith replied, smiling.

Shiro sat and waited anxiously in his apartment for about 30 minutes. His wife was in the bathroom, taking a pregnancy test. He was excited, nervous, and extatic all at once. The two of them wanted to have children so badly, and they would do anything to have that wish come true. Allura was wearing a face of sadness when she walked out of the bathroom. Shiro noticed what that meant and looked at his wife with a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry.", Allura said, looking down, almost crying. "Hey, its okay. We can still raise a family.", Shiro said. That's when an idea popped into his head. "We can just adopt! And if you still wanna try to conceive a baby, I won't mind." Suddenly Allura looked up at her husband, a smile spreading across her face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband?", Allura said. Shiro smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to keep trying?", Shiro asked. It took Allura a minute before she said, "Yes. I want to keep trying."


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, this chapter suuuuuuper short, and it's just purely Shallura. *I swear on the Styx.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (*Whoops, wrong fandom.)

Positive. That's what it said on the pregnancy test Allura took a second time. There was a mix of emotions. Joy, fear, and sadness, all in one moment. Joy, for the fact that she was given the chance to become a mother. Fear, for she had never gone through pregnancy before. Sadness, for her parents, who could not live long enough to see their grandchild. But she was smiling, because she and Shiro would be raising a child in a matter of months. They would be raising a child that would call the two of them mommy and daddy.

Shiro was sitting on the couch when Allura came out of the bathroom. When Allura showed him the pregnancy test, he took a moment to process the information before giving her a deep, passionate kiss. "We're gonna have a baby.", Shiro said. "After so many weeks of waiting.", Allura added. "A little boy or girl running around the house." "It's an amazing thing to think about.", Shiro replied to his wife. "I love you.", Allura said. "I love you too.", Shiro said.


	6. We Are Gathered Here Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, here it is. Also this is after Keith's first trimester, so now he's going into his fourth month. Now, I give you, the wedding.

Keith was still getting ready for his wedding day. His dress was custom made, Lance's grandmother and aunts insisted. The shear fabric above the bodice had small pearls sewn in, the bodice itself was white, with a lavender sash along his hips, and the skirt was big and ruffly. His winged eye liner was done by Anna (she learned from Shiro), he wore light-colored eyeshadow, and he wore the brightest shade of red lipstick. He wore a necklace with a little star on it, the veil he wore was hella long, but also beautiful, and he was wearing blue ballet flats.

Allura walked into the room to see Keith fully dressed, carrying his bouquet of red and white roses. "Keith, Shiro is waiting in the other room for you.", Allura said. "My goodness. Keith you look beautiful!" "Thank you. I honestly thought this would look horrible on me.", Keith replied to Allura. "Oh, say that. You've worn dresses before and you always seem to pull them off.", Allura said to her brother in law. "Well, I better go.", Keith said. Shiro was standing outside the door, waiting for his little brother. "You ready?", Shiro asked. "Well, I've fought in a war, piloted the red lion of Voltron, and now, I'm carrying a baby in my abdomen. Yeah, I think I'm ready.", Keith replied.

The audience stood up when they saw Keith at the front of the aisle. Lance smiled fondly, while watching his soon-to-be husband walk down. "Hey, Shiro?", Keith whispered very softly. "Yeah?", Shiro replied, talking just as softly. "Thank you. For everything.", Keith said. He hugged Shiro when they got to the end of the aisle, and he swore he could see Shiro shedding a few tears when he went back to his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the union between these two men in holy matrimony.", the priest said loud and proud. "If there is any reason these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Silence rang throughout the entire chapel. "Now that that is settled, may we exchange the vows?", the priest continued.

Lance took Keith's hands in his and recited his vows to the entire room. "I remember the first day you and I became Paladins of Voltron. We were fighting constantly, I would call you a lot of names, but somehow you put up with me. It's not rare that your rival becomes your friend. But in this case, Keith, I don't regret becoming your friend, and becoming your husband. I love you.

Keith did his best to hold back tears of joy when he recited his vows to the room. "I lived by myself for a long time, without anyone to look out for me. And then out of the blue, you appeared, ready to save the day. We fought in war, we survived, and we stayed together. You would annoy me constantly, yet you gave me something to live for. What I thought was pure hate against you, was really just me falling deeper and deeper in love with you. I love you, Lance."

At this point, the two grooms were both smiling like idiots, everyone in the audience was close to bawling their eyes out, and the priest said, "Keith, do you take this man, to have and to hold, for better, or for worse, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" "I do.", Keith said instantly. "Lance, do you take this man, to have and to hold, for better, or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?", the priest said, this time for Lance. Lance looked at Keith, then smiled at the fact that this is the person carrying his baby. This is the person carrying _their _baby, and he was going to love him for the rest of his life. "I do.", Lance said.__

"May we have the rings?", the Priest said. The two grooms slipped the rings on each other's index fingers. The rings were not much. Just small, little silver bands with a small gem and each of them, red for Keith, and blue for Lance. Both rings had something engraved on them. 'We did it.' was carved into Lance's ring while Keith's had 'We are a good team' carved in. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.", the priest said. Without any questions, the two grooms kissed with passion. The entire audience cheered and whistled for their marriage. "We love you, Lance.", Keith said to his now husband, pressing one hand to his stomach. "I love the both of you too.", Lance replied, holding his husband close.


	7. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Keith is four months pregnant, and this is where he and Lance go to the clinic for ultrasound, and find out the baby's gender.

It was a month after their wedding. Lance and Keith were just getting used to calling each other their husbands. And now, they were just going to the clinic to find out the gender of their first born child. Lance was constantly looking at his husband, making sure he was okay. "Lance, I'm fine! I'm just pregnant.", Keith said out of annoyance. "I know, I'm sorry, I just wanna make sure you're both okay.", Lance replied, looking at the small bump on Keith's abdomen. He was well aware that there was a child growing in there. Sure, they'd probably look like a fluffy purple kitten when they were born, but it was Lance and Keith's child. God knows they love their little bundle of joy, inside, or outside of the womb.

"Keith McClain? The doctor will see you now.", a nurse said, smiling. Lance helped his husband out of his seat and wrapped an arm around his waist before they went in.

~A Few Hours Later~

They found out the gender of their child. They drove home knowing that the baby would start kicking sometime this month, if not, the next month. They also knew that in a matter of months, they were going to be carrying home a baby girl. Lance thought about how he and Keith would do their best to raise her to be strong-willed and selfless, just as they were, years ago. They would be raising a little girl named Kimberly Takashi McClain. Whatever choice she made was entirely up to her. They would love her, with every little bit of their hearts.

Keith gasped and sat up in bed when he felt a little thump at his stomach. He put his hand over his abdomen to feel his unborn daughter kicking at two in the morning. Smiling, he looked at his baby bump and said, "Hi, baby girl, momma's here." Lance stirred awake to see his husband. "Keith? Is there something wrong?", Lance asked. "I felt her kicking.", Keith replied. Lance froze for a minute before he reached for his husband's stomach and kissed it. "Hi, baby girl. This is daddy. Mommy and I really love you, come out soon okay?", Lance whispered to his unborn child, wrapping his arms around his Keith's waist.

They were talking to their baby girl, and life couldn't be more magical for the two of them.


	8. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

"Matt, the spider's already dead.", Daniel said, carrying his husband. "How can you be sure?!", Matt yelled at his husband. The married couple of one year had finished redecorating their apartment for Christmas. They had just found a spider hiding the mantle over the fireplace. As Daniel said before, the spider was already dead. Daniel was the best thing to happen to Matt, by far. His kisses, his laugh, his ability to go about life without any regrets or worries, but most of all, Matt loved what was in Daniel's heart. He loved that heart that belonged to a man who dyed the majority of his dark brown hair lavender, a man who wore leather jackets and combat boots, a man who wasn't afraid of anything, a man who lived to love those closest to him.

"Matt, it's okay! The coast is clear... of spiders.", Daniel said, putting Matt safely on the ground. "You meanie! I liked being in your arms, Danny!", Matt fake whined to Daniel. Daniel smirked and gave Matt an endearing look before scooping him up, bridal style, and carrying him to their bedroom. "It's so damn unfair how you're able to do that to me, Matt.", Daniel said, laying Matt down on the bed, crawling in and cuddling with him. "Daww, come on, Danny, I know you love that about me.", Matt said, ruffling his husband's brown-purple hair. "What would I do without you?", Daniel giggled before kissing Matt.

"Can you do me a small favor and buckle Jamie into her seat?", Pidge asked her girlfriend when she and Anna got in the car. "Sure.", Anna said before she swaddled Jamie back into her yellow blanket and buckled her in her car seat, before doing the same when she got into her own seat, buckling herself into her seat, wrapping herself in a pink and white blanket. "We have such a cute little niece." The two ladies were shopping for Christmas presents, and Hunk and Shay had a nice little lunch planned with Hunk's parents, so they volunteered to watch their two-year-old daughter, Jamie. Jamie had short, black hair, gold eyes, and dark skin. She looked very similar to her father, besides her nose and eyes: those came from her mother. Pidge parked the car in front of a Target, and picked Jamie up from her car seat. "So, what do we buy first?" Anna asked out of boredom. "Shiro and Allura are the first ones I'm getting presents for.", Pidge replied, grabbing a cart and placing Jamie into the little seat.

"Is there anyone you're getting a gift for?" Pidge asked with a look of wonder. "I need to get gifts for Lance and Keith. Well, them and the their kid. I mean, the baby is due in April, and I still need to get them a gift for when the little squirt is born.", Anna said with a little hint of worry. "I'm sure you'll be able to find a gift for them." Pidge said. "Someday, maybe we'll be able to get married and adopt a kid." "And live happily ever after together." Anna pondered out loud, holding Pidge's hand. The two girls giggled and looked further for gifts for Lance and Keith, along with one for their daughter-to-be. "You two ladies seem so happy together. Are you going out?" the elderly woman on the other side of Anna asked. "Oh, yes, my girlfriend and I were just looking for a gift for my brother and brother-in-law." Anna replied with a smile.

"Well isn't that sweet. Reminds me of when my wife and I were shopping for when my daughter and son-in-law had a baby." The woman said, with as much cheerfulness. "Anna, come over here, I found something flipping amazing." Pidge said from the other side of the isle. "I'm coming! Have a nice day, ma'am." Anna said before she walked away. "You too, ladies!" The woman said with a smile.

=*=

"Thank you for helping me find a gift for those two dorks." Anna said to her girlfriend. The two were now at Pidge's apartment, wrapping presents and watching a marathon of Boku no Hero Academia, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, Fairytale, and Fullmetal Alchemist, sipping on hot cocoa. "Thanks for helping me find a gift for Shiro and Allura. I'm sure they'll love these coffee mugs." Pidge replied, looking at the matching set of mugs that said, 'Mr.' on one, and 'Mrs.' on the other. Anna took another look at the lion onesie she and Pidge bought for Lance and Keith's daughter. _I bet my niece is gonna be really cute._

 

 **It seemed strange to her, how she was sitting here, dating her hero.** "You're my hero, Pidge." Anna said before giving Pidge a kiss. **But then again, she wouldn't change it for anything.**


	9. Jingle Bells

"Ow." Keith felt his little bundle of joy kicking as he was making himself some hot cocoa. "Hi there, peanut." He became a lot more emotional when he realized that it would be a while before his daughter would be able to celebrate Christmas with him and Lance. "Daddy's coming home a little early, just wait, okay?" Keith said, putting a hand over his stomach. He hummed along to jingle bells, still giggling every time his baby kicked. It was a happy, but slightly sad moment for Keith. After all he had been through, being alone for so long, becoming a paladin of Voltron, finding out about being half Galra, and now, he had to live with the fact that his baby girl wasn't going to be born in time for the holidays.

"Come out soon, okay, baby?" Keith said, rubbing the little bump in his abdomen. He looked at the little room that was saved just for his daughter. A pale yellow covered the walls, the blue rug covered the brown carpet, and he loved that little crib in the middle of the room that was decorated in yellow and white blankets and pillows. The mobile over the crib had little kitties and the white curtains at the bay window added to the room perfectly. "You'll love your new room, sweetie." Keith giggled when his baby girl kicked once again.

=*=

Lance drove home with a little shopping bag in the passenger seat, an early Christmas gift for his husband. He parked his car in the driveway, grabbed the bag, and walked straight into his house. "Keith! I'm home!" Lance shouted. Keith walked to his husband in the living room, and gave him a kiss while Lance wrapped an arm around his waist gently. "She been kicking all day." Keith said, placing Lance's hand on the small bump in his stomach. "Hi, baby girl." Lance said, kneeling down to the level of Keith's abdomen, both arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, I have a small gift for you." Lance told Keith, a little after they pulled away. Lance sat Keith down on the couch, and put the little red bag on his lap before he sat next to him. Keith opened it, after trying to protest that he'd be willing to wait until Christmas morning. He opened the gift bag to see a little white frame that said, 'Baby's First Christmas', along the top, and in the frame was one of the baby's ultrasound pictures. "Lance. Thank you so much." Keith said, letting those tears in his eyes fall down his face. The two men kissed, with no care in the world.


	10. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to clarify on two things:
> 
> 1) Yes, Daniel is from Brooklyn.
> 
> 2) Coran is in this chapter and so is Keith's mom.
> 
> Where were they in the last few chapters?
> 
> They were grocery shopping. Probably.

"I feel like we should tell them," Allura said, her arms around the little bump in her stomach. "I'm almost done with my first trimester, it's better we tell everyone else than confuse them a few months later." Shiro looked at his wife, dazed to hear that she suggested it. It was a lovely thought, living in his apartment with just him, his wife, and his child-to-be. He smiled and said, "Alright. We'll tell them."

~A few days later~

"Glad you could all make it here today," Shiro said with a smile. Shiro had decided to tell Hunk, Lance, Matt, Daniel, and Coran the good news. Coran would be hearing it a second time, he lives with Shiro and Allura. However, he decided he'd tell the big news at the Carter-Holt residence over some wine. "Well, there's no other way to say this. I'm gonna be a father." Shiro said, letting out a small breath. It took a few seconds before Hunk and Matt started squealing like children. "Congratulations, astronaut pops!" Daniel said, mixing his nickname for Shiro with his thick Brooklyn accent. Everyone clapped and cheered for the oldest paladin, him and his family.

"Congratulations, Shiro." Lance said. "Thank you, Lance," Shiro replied, "How's Keith doing?" "He's almost out of his second trimester, so I'd say he's doing great," Lance said, with pride about his husband, "I've got a good feeling we're not gonna sleep very well when the little squirts are born." "It'll be worth it." Shiro said, raising his glass of wine. "Cheers." The two of them said before sipping their drinks.

"So, there's no other way to say this." Allura said. She was announcing the news to the ladies, and Keith, back at the Shirogane residence. Until Daniel decided to fuck shit up. "Danny says you're pregnant!" Pidge gasped, after reading a text from her brother in law. "Don't say anything, act surprised." _'Dammit, Daniel.'_ Allura thought. "Shit." Pidge muttered. Allura chuckled and said, "I'm pregnant." Everyone cheered, and Keith's mother, Vega, hugged her, at the announcement of the new baby.

"Congratulations. How far along are you?" Keith asked. "I just got out of my first trimester. You?" Allura said, looking at the small bump in her abdomen. "Almost out of my second," Keith said, his arms around the bump in his stomach. "You and Shiro are going to make wonderful parents." "So are you and Lance." Allura replied.


	11. Moving Day

Anna was feeling two things: Sadness and Joy.

Today was the day she would be moving out of the McClain residence and into the apartment next door to the Carter-Holt residence with Pidge. She figured it would be best, Lance and Keith would be having a baby in two months. She'd finally be living with her girlfriend, the first real friend she ever had. But moving out just like that made it feel strange. She'd also be leaving the two men who treated her like she was their child. After all that had happened in the last few years, running away from her parents, trying to jump off a building, and feeling alone up until she met team Voltron, these two took her in as their daughter. As she grabbed the last box in her room, and put it in her car, she started to remember all those memories she made with Team Voltron.

=*=

_~Four Years Ago~_

_It was very late, the night Anna was taken to Matt and Daniel's house. She was wearing a white dress and combat boots, and after her plan to jump off of a building failed, due to Pidge and Daniel spotting her before she could take the leap, she was able to stay with them for as long as she wanted. Once the two men realized what was happening, they decided to call a few friends over to help her get through this. "We came as soon as you called." Allura said with a look of worry on her face, Shiro following her into the apartment. Pidge sat next to Anna, holding her hand so she didn't feel lonely, gently stroking it with her thumb after a few minutes. "You'll be okay, we're gonna help you, no matter what." Pidge said with a sort of sad but encouraging smile._

_Keith and Lance walked into the apartment, rushing to make sure their new friend was okay. Lance looked at Daniel and said, "We heard what was going on. Did that girl-" "No she didn't. She's sitting on the couch with Pidge." Daniel replied, looking at the couch. Lance was relieved when he turned and looked at the couch to see the girl was indeed sitting next to Pidge. Keith took a seat next to the young girl to keep her company when Pidge went to Matt to talk to him and Daniel. "You look stressed." Anna said. "I'm fine." Keith replied. Anna then looked at the bag of cookies she managed to get from school. Without even thinking, she handed one to Keith._

_"Thank you." He said, before biting into the small dessert. "You must be really brave to trust a stranger. Hell, those could have been poisoned." Anna said. "Their not poisoned, are they?" Keith joked. "No idea, I found them under my seat on the bus." Anna replied. Keith immediately spit out the portion of the cookie that was in his mouth. "S-sorry! I was joking, I got them from school-- You looked like you needed cheering up-- I really should have just stopped at the cookie." Anna stammered, flustered. "You know what? I don't even care if these are poisoned. All I know, is that these bitches have chocolate chips, and that's enough." Keith said with a smile. "Hey, I call them bitches too!" Anna said, smiling. This was the first time she smiled in a long while._

_And that's the story of how Anna met Keith._

=*=

~Present Day~

"You behave over there, alright?" Keith said as he hugged Anna before she left the house. "We love you, kiddo." Lance said to his little sister. Anna smiled and sat in the driver's seat in her car. Before she could put her foot down on the gas, she took one last look at Lance and Keith. She saw the same caring, loving look in their faces that they'd raised her with over the last few years. "Thanks, guys." Anna chuckled before she left.

=*=

"We finally have a place to ourselves!" Pidge said, laying on the floor next to Anna. "My stuff doesn't come in until Thursday, you know." Anna said, sipping her coffee. Pidge giggled and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "How did I end up with such an endearing little shit like you?" Anna said, setting her coffee mug down on the kitchen counter. "You know what I wear everyday? The smile you gave me!" Pidge chuckled. The two girls giggled and gave each other a peck on the lips.

This was just one of the many moments the happy couple would make together from there on.


	12. One Month Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted to post something just for Klance. Hopefully there's more of them in S3. uwu

There were a lot of moments from Keith's first pregnancy that Lance will always remember. Getting up at two in the morning to make some weird snack that Keith wanted, cradling him as he wept hysterically after watching Moana, and the time he accidentally pissed him off by mentioning how many months 'til the baby was born. But he will always remember when the little squirt scared both of them during the eighth month of Keith's pregnancy.

"Lance- Wake up." Keith whimpered, holding his stomach. It was 1:13 in the morning, but that didn't give Lance any excuse to lay there sleeping while Keith was suffering from cramps. "Now?" Lance asked, worried. Keith took a shaky breath and nodded.

Lance shot out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He shoved on a pair of shoes, grabbed a bag full of clothes, and helped Keith out of the room. They were just walking through the living room when Keith stopped abruptly. "Wait, wait." He said, before he and Lance made it out the front door. Lance stopped and turned to face his husband. "I think those were just practice ones." Keith said, breathing steadily once again.

Seeing the small smile on Keith's face made Lance content once more. 

Lance sighed, dropped the bag, crouched down, and kissed Keith's baby bump. "You really scared mommy and I, baby girl. Behave in there, okay?" Lance said as he cradled Keith's abdomen.

When Lance stood back up, he shared a small peck on the lips with Keith. "I love both of you." Lance said. "We love you too." Keith replied.


	13. The Middle Of The Night

Lance tried his damnedst to keep his husband safe during the ninth month of pregnancy. Sure, they missed the due date, but it didn't faze them, they could wait just a few more weeks. It was strange, in a matter of who knows how many days, he and Keith would be bringing a small child home. "Lance, I can walk just fine! Put me down!" Keith yelled as Lance carried him to the bed. "You two are staying right here." Lance said, laying his husband onto their bed. It was hard for Keith to stay mad at Lance. He smiled at him, keeping one hand on his abdomen. "I gotta finish up some paperwork. You rest, babe." Lance said, giving his husband a kiss. Before he left, he kissed his abdomen, making Keith chuckle.

=*=

It is hard to be an engineer at the Galaxy Garrison with a baby on the way. Lance worked on paperwork until he realized it was midnight, and Keith had probably gone to bed. He sighed, and held his head in his hands while his elbows rested on the table. Everything had been double checked, and even then, he checked them again. Everything was finished. He could go to bed now. "Marcus said we wouldn't be getting this much paperwork today. Damn bastard." Lance sighed. "Lance? You okay, hon?" Keith asked, walking to his tired husband. "Everything's fine, baby." Lance murmured, cradling his husband's abdomen. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Keith said, smiling.

Lance flopped down on his side of the bed. Keith turned off the lamp on his nightstand and slipped into the bed to be with his husband. "I'll bet she has your eyes." Keith whispered, giving Lance a kiss on his cheek. Lance smiled, and gently rested his arm around Keith's waist.

"Takashi!" Allura whispered, shaking her husband awake. "Hm? What's wrong, princess?" Shiro asked, tiredly. "The little one's kicking." She replied, smiling. Shiro sat up and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist to feel his child kicking. "Hey, kiddo. Mommy and I really love you, we can't wait to see you!" Shiro whispered to his unborn child. Allura giggled, running her hands through his hair. "I hope our son is like you."

"Lance-- Lance, wake up." Keith whispered, shaking his husband awake. Lance's eyes snapped open when he saw his husband struggling to breathe. "Please tell me these are just practice ones." Lance said, panicking. "Oh God, I wish they were!" Keith yelled, shaking his head.


	14. It's Two In The Morning, Yet Here We Are.

Lance held his husband's hand with one hand as he was driving the car with the other. "Just breathe, baby, everything will be okay." He said, holding Keith's hand tight. Keith took deep breaths to subside the pain in the contractions. They squeezed each other's hands as their way of telling each other, 'it's okay, I'm here, I'm not leaving'. When they arrived at the hospital, Keith was immediately sent to the delivery room. Lance called everyone in advance, heaven forbid they be awake at such an ungodly hour. "Baby, you're gonna be okay, you both are." Lance said at the sight of his husband, wearing a hospital gown, laying in a bed, about to give birth.

"I know we'll be okay- just- get this little monster out of me!" Keith yelled out of spite from hormones. "Don't worry, sir, this happens with most patients delivering a child. Very normal." One of the nurses said. "Their are a few guests waiting outside for you, we'll call you back in here if anything happens." With that, Lance went into the waiting room to see almost everyone sitting down. "Hi, Lance." Anna said, waving her hand. "How are you all awake right now?" He asked, shaking his hands. "Allura dragged me out of the house." Shiro explained, his arm around his smiling wife. "You don't survive college if you're a heavy sleeper." Pidge said, Anna nodding her head. "We were out getting milk." Daniel exclaimed, holding Matt's hand. "We we're gonna pick up Hunk and Shay, but then we remembered they were busy." "Coran and Vega will meet the child in a few hours." Allura said to Lance.

"Mr. McClain, you can come back in now." One of the nurses said, poking her head out the door. Lance left the waiting room and walked fast to his husband's side. "Keith, it's okay, I'm here now." He said, taking a hold of Keith's hand, kissing his forehead. "Alright, Keith, we're gonna need you to push on the next contraction." The doctor said. Keith took a deep breath and grunted as he started pushing.

Seven years, nine months and three weeks, twelve hours, it seemed like it was all coming back for a moment. Keith was on the verge of screaming when the last contraction came along. Soon enough, the wailing of a newborn child filled the room. Keith looked at his husband to find he was carrying their daughter in his arms. "Keith, look. We have a little girl now." Lance said as he gave his daughter to his husband. Keith reached his arms out to hold his little bundle of joy and held her close to his chest. "Hi, sweetheart." Keith said, letting a few tears fall from his eyes as he kissed his daughter's forehead. Lance gave his husband a peck on the lips, followed by a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

The small group of people outside were let into the room to say their first hellos to their new niece. Daniel, Matt, Pidge and Anna had taken many pictures with the little girl to post on their Instagram profiles. Shiro and Allura were carrying her for just a small amount of time, though they can't say they didn't enjoy it. After the small group had gone home, Lance went into Keith's room to kiss his husband and daughter goodnight. He admired the little freckles on the little girl's brown cheeks, and the brown hair she inherited from him. He smiled when he saw the name Kimberly on his daughter's wristband. "I love you. Both of you." He said, giving the two of them kisses.


	15. Proposal

Lance and Keith woke up to the sounds of their daughter whining the morning after they left the hospital. The ungodly hour of 5:47 AM. "Morning, honey." Lance said to his husband. "Good morning." Keith said sleepily, before giving Lance a kiss on the cheek. "How did you sleep?" Lance asked, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist. "Best sleep I ever had." Keith joked. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Lance asked. "Nope." Keith replied. "Me nether." Lance agreed, kissing his husband on the lips. They got out of bed a moment later and walked to their little girl's bedroom. "Shh... It's okay, baby, mommy's here." Keith cooed to his daughter. "Daddy's here too, baby." Lance said as Keith held Kim close to his chest. Keith giggled and kissed his daughter's forehead. "We made a precious little girl." Keith said, stroking Kim's back as he carried her. "Welcome to the world, Kimberly Takashi McClain." Lance said, kissing her forehead as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"Takashi, you really shouldn't worry, I'm just going to the kitchen to make some breakfast." Allura argued, looking her husband in the eyes. "You should really sit down, princess." Shiro said, taking his wife's hands in his and placing small kisses on each one. Allura couldn't stay mad at her husband for very long, she knew he was just trying to make her feel comfortable and she appreciated the gesture. "Alright. But please put extra pickles on my eggs." Allura said, smiling. Shiro smiled as he started making Allura's pickle-egg-omelette.

"She's so small." Anna said, holding her newborn niece in her arms. "She pretty!" Jamie cooed, looking at her cousin. "You two make wonderful children." Vega said, adoring her granddaughter. The little group had gathered at Pidge and Anna's apartment to say hello to Kim. "Damn, you guys make cute kids." Pidge said, looking at Kim. "Language." Shiro warned Pidge. "Sorry." Pidge said. At the sound of her whining, Keith took his daughter into his arms and stroked her back. "There you go, baby. Mommy's here." "She's too cute." Lance cooed, letting his daughter grab his pinkie.

"If I could have everyone's attention? I have something to say, and if I don't say it now, I might lose my mind." Pidge said, standing right next to Anna. She got on one knee and grabbed Anna's hand. "Anna, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, because I know I'm gonna see my beautiful girlfriend everyday day of my life. I wanna do that for the rest of my life, in this apartment, with you." Pidge said, grabbing a little box. "Anna Parker, will you marry me?"

It took a while for Anna to process the information before she kissed Pidge and said, "Yes!"


	16. Almost 9 Months Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it should give a good prologue for the next one.

Shiro stood by as his wife snored in their bed. She was already eight months along, and the pregnancy was becoming quite taxing on her body. She could barely stay awake most of the time, and her back and sides ached. Still, Allura and Shiro were enjoying these last few weeks. It was quiet and peaceful. In just a matter of days, they would be carrying home a newborn. "He's probably going to have your eyes," Allura said in her sleep. He couldn't help but softly chuckle at this. Sometimes, his wife made the silliest remarks in her sleep. _How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful wife?_ He kissed her head and her abdomen before he left the room to make himself dinner.

Lance was making dinner for his husband and daughter while Keith watched her in the living room. Kim was currently drinking her milk while Keith cradled her in his arms. She then started crying a moment later. "Shh, it's okay, baby. Mommy's here." He said, gently rocking her. She immediately calmed down and started playing with Keith's hair. Lance was lucky enough to witness his husband bond with their daughter. He knew Keith didn't really know about parenting, but none of that phased him. Keith still does his best to raise their daughter. Having a baby in the house was a little tiring for the both of them, but they both enjoyed it nonetheless. Then the phone rang. "I got it." Lance said, picking up the house phone in the kitchen. "Lance, Allura's having the baby! Get here as soon as possible!" A very anxious Shiro said on the other line.


	17. Alfor

"Allura, baby, breath." Shiro said to his wife. Allura had been in the delivery room for a few hours, and god, this was painful. I mean, the pain was expected, heaven forbid she bring a human being into this world, but she didn't know just how painful. "Oh, quiznak." She groaned. "Don't worry, Mrs. Shirogane, this will be over soon." The midwife in the room said. Allura pushed with all her will-power, thinking of all those years that had gone by so quickly. In those memories, she was a paladin of Voltron, she was a leader striving for revolution, she did everything she could to protect innocent lives. She met the love of her life.

In a blink of an eye, she heard the cries of a newborn child. "Congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse had said. Shiro wept as he reached out to hold his son. He looked at the little boy, noticing the little pink marks on his dark cheeks, that little head of silver hair. Oh, he was beautiful. "Allura, look." Shiro wept, handing the child to his wife. Allura was terrified to carry her son. She knew she wasn't 'perfect parent' material. But that little boy, the minute she held him, the minute she saw those brown eyes, he made her feel that good feeling, that happy, joyful, really good feeling, and she was obsessed with it. They both were. "He is absolutely beautiful." Allura said happily. Shiro kissed her temple and wiped the tears running down her cheeks. Then a certain thought hit the both of them. "We never thought of a name, did we?" Allura said, finally bringing up the issue on the table. Shiro thought for a minute. What kind of name do you give to something so absolutely precious, brought into this world by the love of your life, nonetheless, that words absolutely cannot describe how much you love them? "Al... Alfor." Shiro trailed off. Allura smiled as she kissed her son's forehead, then her husband's. "Alfor... Welcome to the world, Alfor. I think you'll like planet Earth." She whispered.


End file.
